Merlyn (The Once and Future King)
Summary Merlyn is one of the main supporting characters in T.H. White's Sword in the Stone, the tutor of the Wart, King Arthur, in regards to his morality as a ruler. He is a mysterious figure who is entirely anachronistic to the time period, due to the fact that he experiences time backwards. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, At least High 7-C Environmental Destruction with magic Name: Merlyn, Merlin Origin: The Once and Future King Gender: Male Age: > 1500 years Classification: Wizard, Mentor of Wart (King Arthur) Powers and Abilities: Longevity and likely Acausality (Type 1 and likely 4) (Time moves backwards for him, meaning that his actual date of birth is centuries in the future. Although, this doesn't affect his perception of time past knowing the future, nor do changes to the future particularly affect him), Magic (An incredibly skilled wizard), Heat Manipulation (Lowered ambient temperatures around him to freezing levels), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Consistently aware that he's within a fictional story, and knows T.H. White personally), Precognition (The future is his past. Knows how the events of his life will play out for hundreds of years, if not more), Transformation and Transmutation of himself and others into animals such as ants, Can speak to animals, Can create various items out of thin air, Teleportation of himself and others, Age Manipulation (Had a spell that could revert an aged Arthur to a child again, both mentally and physically), Can give life to various inanimate objects, Weather Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Gave Sir Ector rheumatism for several days), Likely Resistance to Time Rewind (As time already moves backwards for him) Attack Potency: Human level physically (Isn't particularly frail for his age, but isn't particularly physically strong), At least Large Town level Environmental Destruction with magic (Caused a snowstorm to form over Uther Pendragon's castle faster than Arthur and Kay could turn around, with several inches of snow already forming on the ground by the time they realized what had happened. He then dispersed the storm just as fast), although many of his abilities ignore durability Speed: Peak Human (Performed some of his spells before a trained knight could properly react) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class (Wasn't described as particularly strong or weak) Durability: At least Human level, likely much higher (It's possible that he was quite literally blown to the Bermuda, and came back only a bit disheveled) Stamina: Above Average (Hardly ever shows his age past appearances, and was dropped into the ocean by winds without much trouble) Range: Over 5,000 km (Had Castor and Pollux blow him to the Bermuda from England by accident) Standard Equipment: Sometimes uses a wand, and he usually spontaneously generates whatever he needs at a given time Intelligence: Genius. Keenly aware of events that take place hundreds of years in the future, and has numerous degrees in philosophy as well as the sciences. Has hundreds of years worth of knowledge both material and magical, and the novel only gives a small view of his massive pool of knowledge Weaknesses: Was sealed in a cave by a nymph and took several decades to get out, although he was still able to contact Arthur while he was there. Needs to speak incantations for some spells Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: El Reverso (Cyanide and Happiness) El Reverso's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized and Base Reverso was used) Merlin (Merlin: BBC Series) Merlin's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, both started at 10 meters) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Elders Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Age Users Category:Life Users Category:Weather Users Category:Disease Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Heat Users Category:The Once and Future King Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users